


Learning curves

by RositaLG



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RositaLG/pseuds/RositaLG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne flies home to finish what Jack Robinson started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phryne took a moment to fix her lipstick before sauntering into the police station. After all, City South deserved a proper hello after all these months. With its dry scent of staunch institutionalism and its drab complexion, it had steadfastly provided a perfect backdrop for all of her favorite antics. Insurrections came easier, subversions were more amusing. The faithful old building had never let her down and in return, despite her exhaustion from her travels, she practically skipped through the doors like a small child.

“Miss Fisher! Welcome home!” Hugh greeted her jovially at seeing her entrance.

“Thank you, Hugh. How’s the Mrs.?” She asked. Hugh beamed with pride at the term.

“She’ll be glad to hear that you’re back.” He said honestly. “She prayed for your safe return every night.” Phryne smiled at the girl’s sincere concern. “How was England?” He asked.

“England.” She answered noncommittally as her eyes were drawn to the glazed glass to her right. “Is he in?” She asked with a nod to the closed door.

“He’s with someone at the moment. He should be done shortly.” Hugh answered but he received no response in return. He didn't seem to mind and Phryne was grateful that he left her to her thoughts, which were considerable given that it had been over two months and an entire hemisphere since she had last seen the Inspector.

Phryne fiddled nervously with her fingers as she waited for Jack to emerge from his office. She had mistakenly thought that being back in Melbourne would make her feel less anxious about seeing him again, that she could just slip back into their old routine, but there was nothing routine about the kiss that they had left undiscussed and she had no idea what would happen now that she was back. After all, he had been left alone to over-analyze their relationship for months and frankly, she didn't like her odds when he was left alone with his thoughts; they rarely came out in her favor. But then again, maybe he was anxious to continue where they left off. (Lord knows she was.) But even then, what if they lost interest in each other once their relationship was finally consummated? They were both detectives and could testify to the allure of the chase better than anyone. God, what if Jack wanted more than a chase? A marriage, and a proper life together? Was she prepared to settle down with him if it was what he required of her? Could she?

And most importantly, was he ever going to come out of that god damned office?!

Just when she thought she couldn’t stand another second of waiting, she heard Jack’s low voice through the door, getting closer with his every step. Her heart caught in her throat as the wretched door finally opened and a beautiful brunette appeared in the lobby. Jack followed her out laughing. It was an honest, big laugh that Phryne almost couldn’t reconcile with their environment. Jack never laughed at work. Not unless he was mocking her of course, and even then, it was sardonic at best. She was fascinated by the new behavior.

“And you promise you’ll come by for dinner sometime this week?” The woman prodded.

“Absolutely.” He smiled politely back.

Phryne rolled her eyes. Was there a woman alive that didn’t know Jack’s attention was won by food?

“Good. You can’t stay locked up in that office forever. It’s not healthy. We worry about you.” The woman’s caring smile forced Phryne to realize that if Jack had a type, it was most certainly this warm and sincere woman standing before her. And while Phryne herself had many admirable traits, demure domesticity was not one of them.

“You have my card.” He replied, as he pointed to the business card in her hand.

Phryne felt her stomach clench at the familiar play.

“I’ll be in touch.” The woman promised as she sashayed out of the office. Jack watched her leave before turning to Hugh behind the desk.

“Visitor for you, Sir.” Hugh pointed his pencil toward Phryne’s hidden spot beside his office door and Jack turned around to see who he was referencing.

“Hi stranger.” She said softly.

Jack didn’t bother hiding the stunned once-overs he gave her as she stood up, first to confirm that she was actually standing before him, and then again to check her for any apparent injuries. When he was finally appeased that she was both real and safe, he allowed himself a small smile.

“I didn’t know that you were coming back so soon, I would have…”

“I wanted to surprise you.” She confessed, talking over him in her nervousness.

“It worked.” He said simply, his smile fading as his ever-stoic features returned once more.

There was a brief pause, neither one quite sure of what to say next.

“Well, welcome back.” Jack said at last, breaking the silence.

“Thank you. Could we...?” She gestured to his office.

“Yes, yes.” He nodded quickly, as if he had forgotten his manners, and he let her lead the way.

“You didn’t have to wait out in the lobby.” He told her as he closed the door behind them. Despite the tension his comment caused in her, she let it roll off her shoulder coolly.

“I didn’t want to interrupt your meeting. Working on a case?” She asked innocently.

“No. That...," he replied as he headed towards his desk, "was Julia. She’s an old family friend.”

Phryne’s raised eyebrow brought him in line with her thinking as he realized he had accidentally used the phrase that would set off the most alarms in her head.

“Not like that.” He scoffed at her as he sat down on the corner of his desk. “We grew up together. She was, and remains to be, best friends with my sister.”

Phryne couldn’t help but perk up at the mention of his sister. Jack rarely spoke about his family and Phryne had always been curious.

“Julia and her _husband_ ,” he emphasized, as if hearing the term would actually assuage her, “just moved back to town. She came by to say hello, which is code for sniff out my Christmas plans and gather any other information that my sister will absolutely use against me at a later date.” He smiled. "One dinner with Jules and I am free for at least another six months. Twelve, if I play my cards right." He corrected himself.

“Mmhm.” She said, less than certain her motives were as pure as his. He chuckled at her incredulity.

“Now, shall we continue this line of inquiry or can I finally greet you properly?” He asked as he reached out and took her hand lightly, testing the waters.

She feigned indifference with a casual shrug but he was already slowly drawing her in closer until she was resting snugly between his firm thighs. The truth was, she hadn’t been with a man for months, and being this close to him was almost more than she could bear. She longed to bury her face in his neck, inhale his perfect scent, and taste the sweet, rough flesh under his jaw.

Jack seemed to read her mind, subtly intertwining their fingers together. The quietly cunning manipulation kept their hands occupied and yet somehow, also made the moment feel even more intimate. She couldn’t help but wonder how often he unwittingly steered her into safer waters.

“Did you have a safe journey?” He asked quietly.

“Everyone survived.” She replied. “Although I considered crashing the whole outfit into the side of a mountain on more than one occasion.” She confessed. “But I knew you wouldn’t approve.”

“Not in the least.” He concurred, tracing the lines of her palms with his thumbs and sending her into a trance. He was her own personal Svengali and damn if she wouldn’t do anything he asked of her right now.

The uncharacteristically dependent thought stirred her from her daze, and she came to her senses, mostly out of independent spite.

“I see you survived as well.” She observed. “Beautiful women cooking you dinner and a clean, empty desk. You’ve done very well for yourself while I’ve been away.”

Jack willfully ignored her tone, remaining in his starry-eyed state with just as much insolence as she had left hers. She watched as he furrowed his eyebrow, trying to get a read on her. 

“If I kissed you right now, would it make you more or less cross?” He inquired, seriously wanting to know.

“Are you willing to find out?” She asked, testing him. He didn’t hesitate as he closed the gap between them and kissed her soundly. Jack’s kisses were always confident, the kind of slow and intoxicating kisses that left no room for insecurity or malice. When he kissed you, he meant it and he expected you to mean it as well.

The ringing phone rattled them from their bliss and Jack sighed before instinctively reaching over to answer it.

Phryne’s fingers instinctively wove together, trying to make up for their sudden loss.

“City South?” Jack answered, his long body sprawled over the length of his desk. “Yes?”

It occurred to her just how little effort it would take to climb on top of him, push his hands over his head, and have her way with him. It was a fantasy she had secretly harbored for some time but she had no idea it could be achieved so easily. Or perhaps she could use his current distraction to her advantage. Undo his pants and take him into her mouth? Would he let such an activity happen in his office?

“Yes, Sir. Absolutely.”

She bit her lip mischievously at his oblivious answer.  

“Mmhm.” He placated whoever was on the other line. “You too. Goodbye.” He hung up the receiver and collapsed spread eagle onto the desk. He groaned and she had to bite her lip harder at the sound. He had no idea how much he was torturing her.

“You cursed me with talk of an empty desk.” He said when he finally sat back up. She took the opportunity to lovingly swipe a bit of her lipstick from his lips with her thumb.

“Assignment from on high?” She guessed.

“Yeah. They need reports. And I’ll be here all night if I don’t get started.” He sighed and Phryne couldn’t help but want to kiss him. He looked exceptionally adorable whenever he pouted.

“Well, come by whenever you’re done. I’ll have Mr. B make us a late dinner.” She offered as she played at straightening his tie. The familiar and comforting action lulled him into silence once again and she knew that he was primed for her next suggestion. “And, if you want it, breakfast.” She added sinfully.

The move wasn’t as subtle as his, but she wasn’t the subtle type. She wanted him six ways to Sunday and she wasn’t about to hide it.

Jack swallowed hard at the implications of her offer, clearing his throat before trying to speak again.

“Mm, well then, I better get to it.” He replied hoarsely, moving behind the desk in a pathetic attempt to hide his arousal at her words.

“Good luck.” She waved her fingers playfully with a mischievous smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Phryne had spent her afternoon preparing for Jack's impending visit. A nap and a trip to the spa were refreshing (and much needed after her whirlwind trip) and she returned home pampered, plucked and polished. A new set of silk sheets adorned her mattress and she had purchased a few essentials in case Jack didn’t pack a bag. Pajamas, fresh shirts, a razor, and a toothbrush all awaited him in his very own drawer. (She had every intention of this becoming habitual.) 

Now, all she had to do was wait.

Jack’s knock finally came at 9:30 and Phryne nearly jumped out of her skin in her attempt to reach the door.

“Good evening, Inspector.” Mr. Butler greeted him with a smile. “Can I take your coat?”

“Yes, please.”

“Hello, Jack. Hungry?” She asked him, testing his mood.

“Ravenous.” He replied honestly as he rubbed his hands together.

“Good answer.” She smirked. 

“Dinner is ready.” Mr. Butler informed them. 

Jack simply smiled back at her, knowing they were on a different topic entirely.

They ate together in their normal casual fashion, discussing work, Hugh and Dot’s marriage, and Phryne’s trip abroad. Phryne had always enjoyed Jack's company, but as they conversed, she realized how much she had missed simply talking to him every day. 

“The meal was excellent, Mr. Butler. Thank you.” Jack said as Mr. Butler took their plates. 

“Yes, delicious as usual.” Phryne agreed. “Thank you.” 

“My pleasure.” He said.

“Nightcap?” Phryne offered, hinting at much more than their usual drink.

Jack nodded and stood up to help her with her chair. 

“Mr. B, will you lock up when you go?” Phryne requested.

“Absolutely, Miss.” He called back from the kitchen. 

“Do you always clear the house when you invite men over or should I be concerned?” Jack murmured. 

“Mr. Butler prefers to live in the guest house.” She informed him. 

“Really?” He commented. 

“Yes, really.” She said as she poured him a whiskey. 

“So, now that Jane and Dot are gone, you have this entire house to yourself at night?” He realized as he took his drink. 

“Yes.” She said. 

“Hmm.” He muttered as he began to examine the expanse of rooms, mentally performing a security assessment. 

“Jack!” She hit him in the chest, nearly spilling whiskey over the top of her glass. “I am more than capable of defending myself.” 

“I know.” He said, but he didn’t sound convinced. 

“If it makes you feel any better, you can come upstairs and examine my bedroom, or better yet, me.” She offered as she took his free hand. “In fact, I demand a thorough search.” He rolled his eyes but followed her up the stairs. Up until a few months ago, when a spider had turned her bedroom into a crime scene, Jack had an unwritten, but strict, rule about the staircase. She had almost expected him to flinch at making contact with the first step but he managed to scale the stairs without much thought.

Phryne entered the bedroom and raised her arm, giving him free reign of the space. He paused only for a moment in the doorway before looking around. 

“See? All clear.” She promised. 

He shook his head. 

“I was told a  _ thorough _ search.” He reminded her as he took her drink from her and set it down.

“Oh, yes.” She agreed as Jack pulled her in tight and ran his hands up her back. To Phryne’s astonishment, he began unbuttoning the back of her dress while keeping his beautiful eyes locked on hers. 

“No wonder Angela Lombard was impressed.” She praised, wide-eyed at such an unusually erotic talent for such a reserved man. He didn’t comment as he let the top of her dress fall around her waist before pausing.

“Am I going to find contraband?” He asked her seriously as he nodded to her left thigh.

“I think an accidental stabbing would ruin the mood, don’t you?” She asked as she wrapped her leg around his waist seductively to prove her innocence to him. 

“Learn that lesson the hard way?” He teased as he let his hand slide up her thigh slowly, not intimidated in the least by her forward action. In fact, he raised her a move, wrapping his pinkie finger inside her garter and sliding the lace down her leg, his hand taking advantage of the opportunity to caress her leg all the way down to her calf. 

She couldn’t find a comeback, or air, as she anticipated what his confidence might bring next. He lowered her leg and Phryne’s dress and garter fell forgotten to the floor, the silk wilting under Jack’s intense gaze.

“You’re a tease.” She realized out loud as he moved painfully slowly across her skin, barely touching her, but setting her body ablaze.

“You didn’t think I would make this easy for you?” He asked as he placed a kiss to the soft flesh of her wrist. 

“I had hoped a bit, yes.” She confessed. “It has been two years.”

“Two years to come up with a plan.” He reminded her. 

“Just the one?” She asked cheekily, taking the power back from him as she slipped her silk camisole over her head, revealing her breasts to him. His attention was stolen away long enough for her to begin unbuttoning his waistcoat but when he came to his senses again, he grabbed her wrists and held her still. 

“Thousands.” He countered. The rumble of his low, rough voice made her hair stand on end and she couldn’t help the visible shiver that came over her at his words. Jack noticed and placed his hands on her arms, thinking she was cold. His thoughtfulness just exacerbated Phryne’s desire for him and she decided right then and there that she was willing to let him win this round, no matter the cost to her pride.

“Jack Robinson, if you don’t take me this instant, you’re going to miss your chance.” She warned him, her voice already shaking. 

When Jack realized why she was trembling, he took mercy on her, sliding his hands across her silk-covered bottom and lifting her up to his waist. She wrapped her limbs around him for purchase and kissed him lovingly as he carried her to bed. 

OOOOO 

“Oh my god.” Phryne panted as she grabbed her clock on the bedside and looked at it in shock. “We have to try and get some sleep.” She groaned. 

“You’re insatiable.” Jack muttered. 

“You’re relentless.” She accused. 

“Weren’t we going to try and sleep after the first time? And the second?” He reminded her. 

“I’ve always been very bad at sticking to plans.” Phryne murmured unapologetically as she ran her fingertips over Jack’s skin. “And now that I have you here, under my hands, I just want to explore every centimeter of you. I want to memorize you, find out what makes you sigh in pleasure, or groan in pain, and then spend the rest of the night making you make those noises over and over again. God, Jack, I can’t keep my hands off you.” She bit her lip, exhausted but longing for more than her body could give. 

“I know.” Jack beamed with pride. 

“I never expected that. I thought with us being more...experienced," she offered kindly, "we’d be more the ‘slow burn’ types. Relentless, yes, but in a more controlled way.” 

“There’s time for that.” He promised with a yawn. 

“Really?” She smiled. 

“Mm. Maybe a nap first.” His eyes closed and she realized how exhausted he must be after his long day and now his long night. 

“Sleep now.” She stroked his arm, giving him permission to fall asleep. “And when you wake up, I’ll show you some of the new lingerie I bought in Paris.” 

“That sounds nice.” He muttered, already half-asleep. Phryne waited until his breathing evened out before sliding off him and covering him with a blanket. She tip-toed to the bathroom to clean up and get some much needed water. She brought a glassful back for Jack and set it on his bedside table. She felt her heart swell at the sight of him sleeping soundly in her bed, naked, and looking as peaceful as she had ever seen anyone. 

She wanted to keep him there forever. 


	3. Chapter 3

Phryne woke to the warm summer sun shining in her window. Jack had opened the curtains at some point that morning, which meant that he must be awake. She reached over to confirm that his side of the bed was both abandoned and cold. She stood up and slid into her robe, wrapping the sash a bit too tightly around her waist as she took out her disappointment at waking up alone on the poor silk.

She heard noises coming from the kitchen so she headed downstairs, curious to see how so many people had found their way into her house on a Saturday morning.

Cec, Bert, Mr. Butler and Jack (already showered and dressed) all gathered around the kitchen table, debating wildly about a football article printed in that morning’s paper.

“Collingwood was undefeated this past season, away and at home. They’re unstoppable.” Mr. Butler argued calmly but firmly.

“Only because Abbotsford was distracted, what with their star player being murdered. This year, they’ll be back.” Bert promised. 

Phryne reached between Mr. Butler and Jack for a piece of toast, brushing her fingertips across the back of Jack's neck in a silent hello.

“Please! If anyone was off their game it was West. Their coach was arrested for murder!” Cec argued with a dirty glare towards Jack.

“Don’t look at me.” Jack held up his hands. “I can’t help who I have to arrest. And frankly, I don’t think a new coach could help them anyway.” He added.

An eruption of shouting filled the kitchen once more.

“It’s the off-season, boys.” Phryne sing-songed, still completely ignored. She took the opportunity to steal the forgotten newspaper from the table and tucked it under her arm. She was pouring herself a cup of tea when she noticed Dot Collins peering through the window.

“Oh! Dot!” She squealed as she waved her into the kitchen. “Hello!”

“You’re back!” Dot smiled as she hugged her old employer happily.

“You’d never know it.” She said dryly. “The boys have lost their minds over some football news and no one has even acknowledged that I’m in the kitchen yet.” She smiled. “Breakfast?” She offered her the piece of toast in her hand.

“No, thank you.” She said as she glanced warily over to where the men were sitting.

“Then come upstairs while I dress. We have so much to catch up on. I want to hear all about your new life, and tell you about my trip. Oh, there’s been no end of changes the last few months.” Phryne smiled, delighted to have Dot back under her roof, even if only momentarily.

“Noooo!” Three of the four men shouted in unison, mostly agreeing on something for the first time that morning.

"Then again, some things haven’t changed at all.” Phryne rolled her eyes as she took Dot’s hand and headed for her bedroom.

OOOOO

“Ah! The prodigal Inspector returns.” Phryne smiled as she set down her paper and Jack slid up beside her on the study’s chaise lounge. “Did you win?”

“Win?” He asked for clarification.

“The off-season.” She added and Jack chuckled. “I hope you didn’t let Mr. Butler's home field advantage run the table. Cec and Bert would never let you forget it.”

“A peace treaty was eventually signed.” He offered. “How was your lie-in?”

“Good.” She smiled but Jack saw something in her eyes before she could hide it.

“You thought I had left without saying goodbye.” He realized.

“No.” She said quickly. “I mean, possibly, for a moment, but...”

“Phryne…” He furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

“Jack, it’s fine.” She shook her head, waving off her false disappointment. “I’m a grown woman. I don’t need…”

“It’s not fine. I’d never leave without at least leaving a note.” He assured her, slightly offended she would ask for less than that. “God, what sort of men have you...”

“Jack,” she cut him off as she touched his arm, “I believe you.”  

“Good.” He said. “Then it’s settled. Notes on pillows from here on out.” He glanced down at his watch and winced. “Speaking of…”

“No.” She clung to his arm a bit tighter.

“I have to.” He chuckled. “I’ve got a lot to do this weekend.”

“Leave it to the servants.” She suggested playfully.

“Unfortunately, _I_ am the servant. And a public one at that, so I have to take care of things while I can, like grocery shopping. I’m going to need to stock up on supplies if we’re going to keep having nights like last night.” He smiled.

“Details, details.” She waved her hand. “Alright. Have a good day.” She smiled as she kissed him goodbye.

“I’ll call you later.” He promised.

“I’ll look forward to it.”

OOOOO

Phryne knocked on Jack’s door, unable to contain the proud smile that came whenever she had something up her sleeve. Jack was nearly impossible to surprise, but she knew that this would do the trick.  
  
The door was pulled open and there stood a blonde child about five years old.  
  
“Hello.” She said, staring up at Phryne blankly.  
  
“Hello.” She replied, instinctively folding her arms over her chest. “Um, is Jack here?” She inquired, unsure of how to treat the young child.  
  
“Uncle Jack?” The girl called out. “The door’s for you.”  
  
“Well, it is my house.” He reminded the child as he came into view with another girl trailing behind.  
  
“Miss Fisher.” He greeted her with a surprised look and she hadn't even done anything yet.  
  
“ _The_ Miss Fisher? From the newspaper photo?” A woman stepped out from the parlor and into the foyer. “I’m Jack’s little sister Katherine. It’s such a pleasure to finally meet you in person.” She said with a playful grin. “I’m sorry to say that Jack’s told me absolutely nothing about you, not for a lack of trying on my part.”  
  
“Phryne Fisher.” She shook her hand with a smile. She liked Katherine’s gumption.  
  
Jack closed his eyes for a brief moment, clearly unbalanced by his worlds colliding but he got his act together quickly and turned to the girl who was now on his left. “Darling, why don't you show your parents what we’re working on. I’m going to talk to Miss Fisher outside, _in private_ , for a moment.” It was said more for the adults’ benefit than theirs but Phryne was grateful for the moment alone with him.  
  
“Mmkay.” The child wandered off with her sister and mother as Jack met Phryne on the front step. He made sure to close the door behind him.  
  
“So that’s Katherine.” Phryne smiled. “I like her. No wonder you’re not scared of me.”  
  
“I’m not?” He inquired.  
  
“Well, you're braver than most.” She smiled, giving credit where it was due. He was still looking overwhelmed so she lowered her voice. “I’m sorry, I should have called first.”  
  
“No, no.” He shook her off, matching her low volume. “I always want to see you.” He murmured honestly and Phryne felt it hard to breathe for a moment.  
  
“What can I do for you today, Miss Fisher?” He asked, starting over. His regular volume startled her from her trance and he smiled at catching her off guard.  
  
“It can wait. You should go back to your family. What are you working on with the girls?” She asked, changing the subject.  
  
“A puzzle. It was a Christmas present. We're celebrating early so they can travel for the actual holiday. What can wait?” He volleyed right back, refusing to give up and Phryne immediately spotted the problem with having two detectives in one relationship. She sighed.  
  
“My outfit, or lack thereof.” She suggested guiltily and he took notice of her coat in the middle of summer.  
  
Jack paused to listen for the voices in the house and take a look around his neighborhood before unbuttoning the first button and peering into her coat.  
  
“Jesus, Phryne.” He muttered.  
  
“I told you I brought you back souvenirs from Paris.”

Jack made a pained face and she could see the wheels turning in his head: he was trying to come up with a plan to push his family out onto the street during their Christmas party.  
  
“Jack…” She scolded him for his obvious thoughts, but a smile stayed on her face. “I’ll save it for another day. It's more fun when you don't know it's coming.”  
  
“Every time someone asks if they can take your coat, I’m going to have a stroke.” He informed her.  
  
“That’s fun too.” She tortured him as she kissed him politely on the cheek. “Have fun with your family.” She whispered in his ear before turning around and heading back to her car. 

“Too late.” He muttered after her and, although he couldn't see it, her grin only widened as she sashayed down the sidewalk happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Phryne knocked on Jack’s door and smiled as it swung open, this time with her intended target in her sight.  

“Good evening, Miss Fisher. May I take your coat?” Jack asked, not letting her slip by this time. She laughed at his fake chivalry. 

“That depends, are we alone this time?” She asked as she handed her coat over willingly. 

“Thankfully, yes.” He looked her up and down, somewhat disappointed to see her normal attire. 

“I am sorry about that. It’s December. I should have expected you to be with family.” Phryne said. “Sometimes I forget there are people out there who like theirs.” She confessed dryly. “Did I cause trouble for you?”

“Are you kidding?” Jack said as he handed her a glass. “It’s all Katie could talk about for the rest of the day. She wants to know everything about you.” He said as he sat down. “I had half a mind to tell her that you were practically naked under your coat just to get her to drop the subject.” 

“Would that have worked?” She asked and Jack paused with his glass halfway to his lips.  

“Probably not.” He decided before taking a sip of his drink.

“You know, you could have just told me that you had family plans and that you wanted to be alone with them. I understand that you like to keep the different parts of your life separate.”

“That’s not why I didn’t tell you.”

“Then why not?” She asked.  

Jack sighed, taking his time to formulate exactly what he wanted to say. Phryne watched on, wondering what he would come up with. 

“My sister and I are close, but you’re right, she’s only ever met Rosie.” Jack began. “Katie and I both got married just before the war started, and afterwards, well...things were…”

“Complicated.” Phryne offered.

“Mm.” Jack nodded his gratitude for the word. “But you…” He smiled at her, as if just the thought of her brought the smile to his lips. “I knew right away that the two of you would get along. The second she spends any time with you, she’s going to start treating you like the sister she’s never had.” Jack was watching her carefully as he spoke, looking for a reaction.

“You were worried about my feelings for Janey?” She asked. 

“Well, that, and if I were to bring you to Christmas, marriage invitations would be drawn up before dessert.” He only half-teased. “This is new, and I just...I didn’t want you to be forced into anything you aren’t ready for.”

Phryne shook her head at his thoughtful actions and climbed onto his lap.

“You are the most thoughtful, kind, generous man I have ever known.” She murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “And I love you very much.” She added before kissing him softly.

She had more to tell him. She wanted him to know that she wasn’t afraid to meet his family. That she had every intention of being with him for a long, long time. But as soon as her lips touched his, Jack deepened the kiss and her mind went blank. His strong hands held her steady as she straddled him and with just a swish of her hips, she ground into him, encouraging his growing erection beneath her. She swallowed his groan, and felt it reverberate through her own chest.

Oh, she would never get enough. 

In retaliation for her teasing, Jack’s lips moved to her ear, sucking and tugging on her earlobe with his teeth, causing her to moan. She pulled at his collar, clumsily attempting to unbutton his shirt as his hands groped her desperately. 

“Phryne…” Jack pulled away, lips swollen and short of breath. “You’ve got to move.” He begged and she actually whimpered at the request. “You’re in trousers. I can’t…” 

“Oh. Right.” She cursed her wardrobe choice and swung off him long enough to allow them to undress each other. “I thought you wanted to stop.” She panted as she threw their clothes aside.

“Please.” Jack let out a humorless chuckle as he pulled a condom out of his wallet before disposing of his pants. “I’ve wanted you this way since our meeting in the gentleman’s club.” 

“Oh, me too.” She promised as he pulled her over to him once again. She’d had a recurring fantasy about his lips on her breasts ever since and she was certain the reality would be even better. 

Phryne slipped over his erection and sent pleasure scorching through her veins. Jack’s head fell back against the couch for a moment as Phryne tested her angles. They both cried out as she found the right one but Jack’s hands still managed to hold her as she fell back a bit into his embrace.

“Jack.” Phryne begged but his mouth was already headed for her breast. “Yes!” She cried as he found his target. “Don't stop. Oh my God.” She whimpered as she entwined her fingers through his hair. He switched to the other breast and Phryne thought she might actually reach nirvana. Their actions were so perfectly in rhythm that it was overwhelming. His sweet tongue laved at her chest and she met every upward thrust of his hips, so that by the time his hand wove between them, stroking her, she had no choice but to come apart, in perfect time, with him. 

She collapsed into the crook of his neck, her body still trembling as she kissed his shoulder lovingly. 

“You’re going to kill me before this is over.” He predicted in her ear as she finally raised her eyes to look at him. 

“Me?” She asked. “I thought we were having a sweet moment before you kissed the living daylights out of me.”

“Next time, we’ll try for the slow burn.” He promised as he slid out from underneath her. 

“I’d settle for the bed.” She called after him as she looked around his living room. 

He paused and stuck his head out from around the door frame.

“How do you feel about the shower?” 

OOOOO

“I may regret this question, but what are you thinking about so intently?” Jack asked. He was already in pajama pants, sitting with his bare torso against the headboard of his bed, watching her select a pajama shirt carefully out of his drawer. 

“I want the best one.” She said honestly as she picked up her favorite selection and tried it on. It was a simple, blue cotton button-down but it smelled like him and it barely covered her thighs, solving their trouser problem from earlier. 

“Did you find it?” 

“Yes.” She grinned, knowing he would never see the shirt again. She joined him in his bed for the first time, sitting next to him and surveying the room in front of her. It was a simple bedroom, everything in its place. There was a dresser and a large bookshelf along the walls. His bed was large, she was happy to learn, and as well-made as any soldier’s. It suited him, although she couldn’t quite put her finger on why. 

She felt his gaze on her face so she finally turned and gave him her attention. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” He smiled. 

“No. Tell me.” She demanded. 

“You’re a detective in a new room.” He shrugged. “I’m just not used to having the tables turned, especially in my own bedroom.” He chuckled. “It’s a little unnerving.” 

“Am I that obvious?” Phryne asked. 

“Only to a seasoned eye.” He assured her with a wink. 

“Well, I love it.” She said sincerely. “It’s perfect.”

“That’s a relief because I haven't had any other women in here to share their opinions.”

“I’m the first?” She touched her chest. “What about Concetta?”

“She was never here.” Jack shook his head. “Her restaurant had burned to the ground, her husband had been murdered, she was in a hotel under a fake name. She definitely didn’t come here.”

“And there hasn't been anyone else since Rosie?” She asked less than subtly.

“No.” Jack smiled at her poor attempts to be coy. “I met you right as I was ending things with her.”

“Why did you end things with Concetta?” Phryne asked. “It’s clear you two still care for each other, even now.”

“I was still married, and working her husband’s case, and her family was her family. I had let things get out of hand. It wasn't right.”

“She fell in love with you.” Phryne smiled.

“She did. And I cared for her, but I never loved her. She was my first relationship after Rosie, and she was wonderful, but I had no intention of having a future with her.”

“You have no idea how daunting that statement is for me.”

“What?”

“That you broke off your relationship with her because you didn’t see a future in it. Those are the only relationships I have ever let myself have.” 

“Well, it’s not just about a future. I think that you should be with someone that you can't wait to see every day, when your day is great, when your day is awful, you want to tell them first. You can’t get enough.”

“You wanted insatiable.” Phryne smiled.

“I did.”

“I needed relentless.”

“You absolutely did.” He concurred.

“This is good, isn’t it?” She said, realizing for the first time how easy it was being with him. “I mean, it just started, but, it’s good so far.”

“It is.” He confirmed.

“We could get into a fight, and it would still be okay eventually.”

“I think so.” He agreed with a smirk.

“We’re good at this.” She beamed proudly. 

Jack laughed out loud at her sense of accomplishment, but he knew their history well enough to be a little proud too.

“We are. We have one successful weekend under our belts.” He agreed.

“In which we had a lot of sex.” Phryne smiled

“And you met my sister.” Jack added.

“And no one even died!” Phryne looked pleased.

“We  _ are _ very good at this.” Jack smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Phryne walked up the steps to Jack’s house quickly, eager to get inside and see the man she had been away from for almost 24 hours. It was unbelievable to her that after only a few weeks, she had completely lost her ability to be separated from him for longer than a day. She was more than prepared to make up for lost time. 

She started to knock on his door but Jack opened it before she could make contact. 

“Hello.” Jack smiled in joy at seeing her, despite the fact that he knew she was coming. She couldn’t judge; she was sure that her own eyes were sparkling just as much as his.  

“Inspector.” She greeted as she walked inside his foyer. 

“How was your day?” He asked. 

“It was fine. How was yours?” She asked as he took her coat from off her shoulders. He made it about halfway to the coat rack in his foyer before he realized what he was holding. He half-turned to confirm what he already suspected to be true. She was wearing little more than a mischievous smirk. 

She felt Jack’s eyes rake over her body, taking in the black lace chemise. She saw his hands clench the material of her coat before hanging it up on the rack distractedly. He made his way over to her with wildfires in his eyes. 

“You can touch it but don’t tear it.” She offered temptingly as she took a step towards him. “It was very expensive. And I have to wear it home.” She touched his chest lightly. Jack reached out for the lace tentatively before turning her around and pushing her up against the front door. He kissed her roughly before pulling away. 

“Stay there.” He commanded as he took his hands off of her to pull off his shirt and trousers. She did as she was told, if only to see what would happen next. As soon as he was fully undressed, he returned to kissing her, his knee spreading her legs for him. He absentmindedly ran his fingers up the chemise and Phryne sighed into his mouth as his fingers hit her damp curls. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, hoping his touch would continue. 

“You’re already wet for me.” He murmured against her lips, as if she didn’t know. “Does driving me mad always turn you on like this?” 

“God, yes.” She confessed and he sucked on her neck sharply in response. It would probably leave a bruise but she didn’t care. “I love it when you lose control.” She purred as her hands wrapped through the back of his hair. 

“Is that why you came here dressed like this? You wanted me to lose my mind at just the sight of you?” He nipped at her collarbone before he plunged his face into her cleavage. A strap fell from her shoulder and she shrugged it off, exposing a breast to his hungry mouth. He took it greedily. 

“Yes.” She moaned at both the sensation of his mouth on her and in response to his question. She had spent the better part of their time together trying to get him to come undone, and damn if it wasn’t worth every second of her time. 

“And you call me a tease.” He shook his head. “Tell me, what did you expect me to do when I lost my mind?” He pushed the other strap off her shoulder so that her other breast could share in his attention but she bit her bottom lip and Jack noticed. He took it between his own teeth, nibbling on it for her before his tongue soothed the soft bites. She moaned against his mouth, her breasts feeling painfully neglected. 

“Answer the question, Phryne.” He dared her to speak as his fingers ghosted over her core, never fully touching her where she needed it most. “How does this end?”

Phryne couldn’t breathe for the torture. 

“Take me.” She begged, her voice traitorously weak. 

“How?” Jack asked, still not giving in to her.

“I don’t care. I just need you inside me.” She cried honestly. 

Unable to resist fulfilling at least part of her needs, Jack slipped a single finger inside of her before circling her clit with her own wetness. He did it again, this time, slipping two fingers inside her and spreading her over his throbbing erection. 

Phryne whimpered in need. 

“Turn around.” His once demanding voice had become strained and she knew he was as painfully aroused as she was. 

She did as she was told and Jack pressed the head of his cock against her wet folds, lubricating himself even further. 

“I’ve been thinking about this, what I would have done if I had the chance....” He whispered in her ear, grinding into her. “But one sight of your  _ derriere parfaite _ in this lingerie...” Jack used the little French he knew as he paused to admire the sight of her pale behind, barely covered in translucent black lace. “There’s only one option.” He informed her as he finally pushed his way easily inside her. 

“Yes.” Phryne cried, her arms coming to rest against his front door as her legs spread even further, happy to take all of him. He let out a guttural moan that made her cunt drip for him and she had to close her eyes. 

“Oh, God. Phryne, I can see through the lace.” He realized as his glistening cock slipped in and out of her. She could only imagine how erotic the image was for him, but as his thrusts sped up, she lost the ability to speak. 

Jack’s left hand slammed against the front door, pressing their bodies closer together as his thrusts became more erratic. She thought she was going to hyperventilate from the pressure building inside her until she reached between her legs and within two strokes, exploded with seismic pleasure.

As she came to, she felt Jack slip limply from her and she realized he had exploded with her. He wrapped his long arm around her waist and rotated them so that his back was now against the front door and they slid to the floor together. 

“Jesus Christ.” Jack murmured as he stared straight ahead, still holding her tightly in his lap. “I can’t move my legs.” 

“Then we’ll need a blanket.” Phryne realized as she slipped from his grasp. She padded to his bedroom and stole the doona off his bed, wrapping herself in it and tiptoeing back to their spot on the floor. She wrapped it around Jack’s shoulders and slipped the rest of the blanket under them. 

“Much better.” She smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. 

“Before you, I’d forgotten how much fun sex could be.” Jack confessed with a tired grin from their cocoon on the floor. Phryne laughed and wrapped her arm around his. 

“Been a while?”

“Before the war.” He realized out loud. 

“That cannot be true.” Phryne refused to believe it had been that long. 

“After I got back, sex was the only thing Rosie and I had in common anymore, so we clung to it, but it still felt like a duty.”

“Why?” Phryne asked, unable to imagine sex with Jack as being anything other than splendid. He was an incredibly generous lover. 

“We both wanted children. Well, Rosie wanted children, and I wanted her to be happy, and I thought that maybe it might... pull me back somehow?” He paused as Phryne intertwined her hand in his. “But it only made things worse.” Phryne furrowed her brows at the statement. “There were two miscarriages.” Jack explained quietly as he looked down at their clasped hands.  

“Jack…” Phryne lifted her head off his shoulder in surprise.  

“It was a long time ago.” He said, shaking off the darkness and squeezing her hand tightly, telling her that he was really okay. 

“Still, I can’t imagine going through all of that while still being in that post-war fog. I could barely move after the war.” She recalled. 

“How so?” He asked, turning all of his attention to her and she couldn’t very well keep secrets from him after he had been so open with her.  

“I was young, had no semblance of what to do with my life when the war was over, and frankly, I didn’t care. I was... numb.” She could see Jack knew all too well what she meant. “But then I met Rene.” She smiled sadly. “He was beautiful and passionate. He awoke things in me I thought had died, including fear, it turned out.” She admitted. “I gave him too much control over me.”

“You managed to leave him.” Jack pointed out, giving her credit. 

“There was a... bad night.” She said, glossing over the details. “Rene usually didn’t mind causing injury, but this time, well, he felt guilty enough after this incident to leave the flat. I could barely walk, but I…” She paused as she felt Jack’s muscles tighten dangerously under her hand. “He’s already dead, Jack.” She reminded him with a whisper. 

“Lucky him.” He muttered through his clenched jaw. Phryne leaned up and placed a soft, open mouthed kiss along the jaw and it eased slightly. She continued her story.

“I had hidden enough money away that I managed to get to a train before he came back. I was headed straight home to England when I met Compton on the ferry. He saved my life in more ways than one.”

This time it was Jack’s turn to comfort her as he kissed her temple affectionately. 

“I’m sorry. We were having fun a few moments ago." Phryne excused her morose talk. "Exhaustion and vulnerability make for terrible post-coital conversation, I’m afraid.” 

“Well, I’d rather sit here and talk tragedies with you then have  _ fun _ with anyone else.” Jack said honestly, giving her a small half-smile that nearly killed her.

“You might be my favorite person in the entire world, Jack Robinson.” She beamed as she snuggled in closer to him. Jack’s smile grew and a light blush covered his cheeks at her words. She brushed the back of her hand softly against the pink cheek, taking pride in invoking a reaction from such an unassailable man. 

“And you may be mine, Miss Fisher.” He replied sweetly. “But if you think for one second that I’m carrying you into that bedroom, you are sorely mistaken.” 

“What? But I got the blanket!” She pouted. 

“Exactly. And you brought the lingerie that started this whole mess.” He reminded her.

Phryne stared him down, trying to think of another excuse but she came up empty. 

“Fair enough.” She sighed, resigning herself to her fate. “But can we sit here for just a short while longer?” 

“As long as you want.” Jack promised. 


	6. Chapter 6

Phryne made her way down to the landing in the middle of her staircase. Mr. Butler’s looming at the bottom of the stairs felt unusually ominous, rather than comforting and it stopped her where she was. 

“That was the Detective Inspector on the phone, Miss. He said that something has come up and that if you are able, he could use your assistance at the station.”

Phryne frowned as she glanced down at her watch. It was awfully late for Jack to be calling, especially if he was at work. 

She was intrigued. Jack rarely asked for her help on a case unless she was involved personally. 

“I guess I’d better go and see what’s going on.” She said as she made her way down the rest of the stairs. 

With the late hour came a lack of traffic and Phryne made it to City South in record time. She hopped out of the car and walked briskly into the station, but was met with silence. Jack’s door was partially closed and there was no one at the desk. She knocked politely on his door, on the off chance he was actually doing business this late at night. 

“Come in.” His voice sounded tired and Phryne felt her anxiety grow. She opened the door and found him sitting behind his desk. 

“Ah, Miss Fisher. I hope I didn’t get you out of bed.” He said as he motioned to her normal chair. 

“You know me, Jack. I’m always up.” She grinned playfully as she took her seat. “Do you have a case?” 

“Mm.” He said as he stood up. “One that I’m not sure you’re going to want to help me with, but here we are.” He leaned against the corner of his desk and folded his arms.

“What is it?” She asked hesitantly. 

“Andrew, my brother-in-law, lost his brother tonight in an accident. His motorcar was struck by a farming truck.” Jack said somberly. 

“Oh Jack, I’m so sorry.” Phryne knew what had happened the last time a car accident had been brought up for him, and she knew all too well what losing a sibling meant. She made a silent vow to tread lightly the next few days for both their sakes. 

“Katie and Andrew have gone to be with his family in Warragul, which means that I am currently in possession of two little girls, both of whom are sleeping in the overnight cell because I’m stuck on the night shift.” He confessed and Phryne couldn’t help but smile at the absurdity of that mental image. “Is there any way that…”

“Yes.” She said. “They’re more than welcome to stay with me for as long as they’d like.” 

“Thank you.” He sighed in relief. 

“You could have just asked over the phone.” She said. “Actually, you could have just dropped them on the doorstep.” She said honestly. “Lord knows, we have no barriers to lodging at Wardlow.” 

“I’m trapped here. But this way has other benefits.” He said honestly as he leaned in for a quick kiss. 

“No need to flatter, you’ve won your battle already.” Phryne reminded him. “Take me to the little felons.” 

“Right this way.” He said as he walked quietly towards the open cell. The two girls were sleeping soundly, sharing the cot and wrapped in their own blankets. It looked like they had been pulled right from their beds. 

“I’ll take the tiny one.” Phryne said as Jack bent over to pick her up.

“Cora.” Jack whispered as he handed her the smaller child, who wrapped her arms around Phryne’s neck instinctively. Jack followed her out, carrying the elder child behind her. 

They slid the girls onto the car seats gently. Phryne put the roof up as silently as she could as Jack loaded their bags into the boot. 

“Mary’s eight and the good one. If you have any questions, just ask her. She won’t lie. Cora is five and well, Cora reminds me of you. She’s small but fearless.” He said, leaving it at that.

“I knew I liked her.” Phryne grinned.

“I’ll be by as soon as I get off work tomorrow.” 

“Nonsense, Jack. You need to sleep. You can’t take care of two girls if you haven’t slept for days. If you show up that early, you better be planning on sleeping at my place.” She informed him. “No, I will keep them occupied until you are fully ready to take possession again.” 

“I owe you for this.” He said sincerely as he kissed her once more. 

“I’ll be sure to make a list.” She smirked as she opened the car door. 

OOOOO

Phryne had expected panic when the girls woke up, but it seemed that the excitement of waking up in a stranger’s giant bed together was more of a thrilling adventure than a scary one. They recognized her immediately as the woman who had shown up at Uncle Jack’s at Christmas and that was a good enough reason for them to be in her house. 

After dressing them, and getting their hair in neat braids, Phryne led them downstairs for breakfast.

“Daddy said you work with Uncle Jack. Are you a policeman?” Mary asked. 

“She can't be a policeman! She’s a girl!” Cora giggled.

“No, I’m a private detective. I do the same job solving cases, but I do it on my own. Sometimes I help the police, which is how I met your uncle.” 

“Like Sherlock Holmes.” Mary told her sister. 

“Ohhh. You must be smart.” Cora said. 

“I’m quite brilliant, if I do say so myself.” Phryne grinned. 

“Uncle Jack reads us Sherlock Holmes sometimes.” Mary continued. “We try to guess the clues.”

“Are you planning a career in solving mysteries as well?” Phryne asked Mary with a nudge. 

“No. I want to be an artist. I like to draw.” 

“How wonderful! And what about you, Cora? What do you want to do?”

“She wants to be a ballerina.” Mary answered for her. 

“Mmm, I happen to have tickets to the ballet. Maybe if you’re very good, we can convince your parents to let you spend an evening with us.” 

“Good morning, ladies.” Jack said as he walked into the dining room. 

“Jack, you’re just in time for breakfast.” Phryne smiled. “Mr. Butler made drop scones for our special guests.” 

“Wonderful, I’m starving.” He smiled as he secretly examined each of the women at the table to see if any of them were any worse for the wear. 

“Uncle Jack, Miss Fisher might take us to the ballet!” Mary said excitedly. 

“Yeah. If we’re good.” Cora added. 

“Outright bribery already, Miss Fisher?” He whispered in her ear. 

“I like the ballet.” She defended as he sat down next to her. “Did you have a good night at work?” 

“The usual riff-raff, nothing in the way of business for you and me. How was your night?” He asked quietly as the girls chatted to themselves.

“Great. We have only managed to get dressed and make it to the table thus far but we had our sights set on the zoo.” She informed him. 

Jack gave her an impressed nod. 

“Uncle Jack?”

“Yes.” He said, giving Cora his full attention. 

“If you were at work during...during the night time, is this your supper?” She asked. 

“It is. And after I have some of this delicious breakfast, I’m going to dress in my pajamas and head straight to bed.” The girls giggled at how ridiculous that thought was. 

“You can use our bed if you want to stay here. It is very comfortable.” Cora said.

Jack’s heart visibly melted at the kind offer.

“Thank you, Cora.” He said with a small smile. “I just might take you up on that.” 

Phryne felt Jack’s hand slide appreciatively over hers, which was resting in her lap. She turned to look at him and was met with adoration for her in his sparkling eyes.

“Tea, Inspector?” 

“Thank you, Mr. Butler.” He said, removing his hand to make room for him.

“Can I get you ladies anything else?” Mr. Butler asked the girls. 

“No thank you.” Mary said. 

“Well, now that we are fortified. Shall we move this adventure to the zoo?” Phryne asked the girls across from them. 

“Yes!”

“Speaking of adventures, girls, you’ll have to ask Miss Fisher about her latest trip to London.” Jack encouraged with a smile. 

“You went to London!?” Mary asked. 

“I did.” Phryne nodded. 

“Like Sherlock Holmes!” Cora giggled. 

“And how did you get there, Miss Fisher?” Jack asked her, pretending not to know. 

“I flew an airplane.” She said, humoring him. 

“You flew an airplane? All by yourself?” Mary asked.

“Mmhm.” 

“Did you go over the ocean?!”

“Yes and I’ll tell you all about it in the car. Why don’t you go upstairs and get your things. I’ll be right up.” She said as the girls went racing up the stairs. 

Jack smiled at her but she saw the energy he had faked for the girls dissipate instantly.

“You poor thing.” She smiled, touching his face. “You look like you are going to fall clean off your chair.”

“There’s a reason the night shift is usually reserved for young constables. I’ll nap while you are out.” He promised. 

“Well, you can use my bed if you want to stay here. It is very comfortable.” Phryne whispered to Jack before stealing a kiss. 

“I just might take you up on that.” He whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7

When Phryne and the girls got back from the zoo, Jack was chatting with Mr. Butler in the kitchen as he ate his late lunch.

“Uncle Jack! You’re awake!” Cora cried in surprise.

“Hello.” He smiled as the young girl jumped onto his lap. “Care for some of my breakfast?”

Cora shook her head at his silliness.

“How was the zoo?” He asked Mary.

“We saw monkeys!” She replied, her eyes lighting up.

“And elephants.” Cora added. “And a giraffe!”

“Did you behave for Miss Fisher?” Jack asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Yes.” They both nodded sincerely.

“And what about Miss Fisher? Did she behave?” Jack asked the girls. They were too busy giggling to reply

“Yes!” Phryne answered for both of them. “I was on my best behavior. Wasn’t I, ladies?”

“Mmhm.” Mary agreed.

“Well, if Mary says it, it must be true.” Jack smiled at his niece. “I spoke to your parents. They said that you are welcome to stay here for a few more hours and that your mother would be by this afternoon to pick you up.” Jack said.

“Already?” Mary sighed.

“Mmhm.”

“But we just got here!” She replied.

“You’re welcome to visit again.” Phryne smiled.

“Speaking of visitors, Jane arrived and is in the library.” Jack told Phryne.

“The library? Can we see it?” Mary asked.

“Of course. There may even be some Sherlock Holmes up there.” Phryne smiled slyly at Jack.

OOOOO

It wasn’t long before Mr. Butler was leading Katherine out to the back garden. Jack got up to greet her with Phryne right on his heels, eager to meet her more properly this time.

“Miss Fisher, you remember my sister Katherine.” Jack gave introductions.

“Oh, you so you do know my full name.” Katherine teased her brother. “He is the only person in the world who refuses to use it.”

“Only because you want me to.” He replied stubbornly.

“Can we get you something to drink? We have lemonade.” Phryne offered her guest.

“Lemonade would be lovely.” Katherine said as she followed the pair out to the drinks tray.

“Mummy!” Cora cried as she ran into the arms of her mother.

“Hello, darling.” Katherine grinned as she picked up the small child with practiced ease. “Oh, I missed you.” She replied as she kissed her. “Are you having fun?”

“Yes. We got to sleep in a big bed, and we went to the zoo, and Uncle Jack slept all day!”

“Well, that sounds like quite the adventure.’ Katherine agreed with a grin towards her brother. “Where is your sister?”

“Reading with Jane.” Cora said as she pointed to where chairs were set up in the shade, housing the two girls lost in their own books.

“Jane is Miss Fisher’s ward. She’s just returned home from boarding school for the week.” Jack explained. They walked over to the girls and Jane looked up and set her book in her lap. “Jane, this is my sister Katherine. Katie, this is Jane.”

“Nice to meet you.” Jane smiled.

“You too.” Katherine nodded. “Hello, Mary.” She said facetiously as her daughter lifted one hand in the air in acknowledgment, but never looked up from her book. “I think they’re lost to us.” Katherine commented.

“Alright, as you were.” Jack gave Jane permission to return to her book and she grinned and picked her book back up.

“Here you are.” Phryne said as she handed Katherine a lemonade.

“Thank you.” Katherine said as she took the drink from her. “I have to say Miss Fisher, you have gone above and beyond taking the girls today. I cannot tell you how much we appreciate it.”

“Oh, nonsense. It was fun. Now that Jane is off at school, I spend most of my days surrounded by grown men, furrowing their eyebrows at me.” She said as she pointed to Jack, who faked the look so well, she rolled her eyes. “It was quite fun to play for a day.”

Cora ran up and tagged Mary on the shoulder.

“You’re it.” She laughed as Mary put her book down in a huff.

“We weren’t playing!” Mary said. “I wasn’t ready.” But Cora was already gone, so Mary looked over at Miss Fisher, who was furtively slipping out of her shoes and nodding towards Jack.

“Oh no. Absolutely….” But it was too late, Mary tagged him and she and Miss Fisher were both off running. “Oh, that’s it.” He said standing up.

“Oh, come now, Inspector. You love a good chase.” Phryne egged him on with a grin.

“Are they always like this?” Katherine asked Jane as the couple spurred each other on, all while staying an arm’s length away from each other. Jane smiled at the sight.

“As long as I’ve known them.” She replied.

“And how long is that?”

“Two years now.” She replied. “Miss Fisher took me in on one of their first cases. The Inspector spoke to welfare so I could stay with her. And they’ve saved my life several times over since then.” Jane smiled.

“Do you like school?” Katherine inquired.

“I love it.”Jane smiled. “It was a bit of an adjustment, from being a runaway who lived on the street, when everyone there came from these rich families. But after all we’ve been through here, it's nice to have some normalcy now and again. And I think Miss Fisher feels better knowing I’m safe there.”

Katherine smiled politely as Jack came to a heaving stop in front of them.

“Do an old man a favor?” Jack begged as he held out his hand to Jane. She looked him up and down before looking out at Phryne and the girls.  

“Oh, very well.” She slapped it gamely, making herself ‘It’.

“Go get ‘em.” He waved her in as she went and joined the fun.

“Old man, eh?” Katherine laughed.

“Getting there.” He grinned as he took a long swig of lemonade and sat down next to her in Jane’s chair.

“Well, the girls love you anyway. All four of them.” She smirked. Jack gave her a sideways look and took another sip of his lemonade, choosing to remain silent at the additional comment.

“How are you doing in all this?” He asked her, changing the subject. She shrugged.

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“When is Andrew coming home?”

“After the funeral. Speaking of which, I still need to find black dresses for the girls.” She added to her mental list.

“I’m afraid I’m not much help there.” He smiled. “But if you need anything else, anything at all...” He said sincerely.

“I know.” She nodded as she looked out at the girls. “We haven’t told them yet.”

“Tell them tomorrow. They’re having a good day today.” Jack replied as he watched Phryne playing with the girls. He couldn’t hide the pleased smile that appeared at the sight.

“Are we going to talk about this new world that I’ve stumbled into?” Katherine asked as she turned to face Jack.

“New world?” Jack tried out her phrase.

“You look more at ease in this house, with these people, than in your own.” Katherine said knowingly. “And I didn’t even know it existed.”

“It wasn’t on purpose.” He replied. Katherine looked over at him. “I’ve always kept the two parts of my life separate, you know that. I met all of these people through work and they just sort of stayed on that side, even after they hadn’t, if that makes sense.”

“And now?” Katherine stated, waiting for him to continue.

“And now... there isn’t a border in sight.” Jack waved at the sight before him, his anxiety over the issue evident.

“And you’ve never been happier.” Katherine said knowingly. “A little demolition here and there is good for you, Jack.”

He furrowed his eyebrows at her comment.

“Those walls were the same ones that kept Rosie out and the war in. You need more of this.” She assured him.

“It’s still new. I just keep waiting for reality to kick in.”

“Well, you’re used to getting the rug pulled out from under you. You got married and then were sent off to war. You came home in one piece but divorced your wife.” She clutched his hand in hers. “If anyone deserves to be unconscionably happy in this world, it’s you.” She smiled. “And as for it being too good to be true, well, if I’ve learned anything, it’s to not wait for fear of losing something. You’re going to lose it. You just have to cherish it while you have it.”

“When did you get to be so wise?” Jack asked.

“Mm, around 1914.” She said honestly and Jack squeezed her hand.

“Okay. I’m done.” Phryne collapsed spread-eagle on the grass. “I can’t go on. You win.”

“Yay!” The girls cheered as they danced around Phryne’s body.

“Girls, is that anyway to treat the woman who just graciously hosted you in her home?” Katherine asked wearily. “Honestly, you would think they were raised with no manners at all.”

“Welcome to the new world.” Jack grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

Phryne found Jack lying across her bed, a forgotten book in his hand as he dozed. She slipped the book out of his hand and set it aside, which was enough movement to get him to open his eyes.

“Hello.” She smiled as she slowly moved to lay next to him. He opened his arm so she could snuggle up next to him.

“Peace and quiet at last?” He asked.

“The girls are safely home. Jane is at the pictures. Mr. Butler is out. We have an evening to ourselves, Inspector.”

“Shhh, you’ll get someone murdered.” He frowned, closing his eyes again.

“I had fun today.” She informed him. “I’m glad that you trusted me enough to call me.”

Jack’s eyes popped open once again to look at her seriously.

“Phryne, of course I trust you.” He murmured softly. “I wouldn’t have called anyone else.”

She smiled as she fingered a button on his shirt, clearly not sure what to say to such a compliment.

“Katherine invited me to tea.” She shifted the subject subtlely.

“Did she? Mm, that will end well for me.” He resigned himself to his fate.

“Oh, I accepted on the condition that she tells me every embarrassing thing she knows about you.”

“I assumed.” He smiled. “I think it was good for her to come and see a bit of our life here. I think she pictures me alone in a room with one flickering light bulb and an empty kitchen. She’s always on about me having more of a social life.”

“She worries about you.” Phryne knew it was true.

“I don’t know, now that she’s met Mr. Butler, I have a feeling I’ll be getting less care packages sent home with me.” He chuckled.

“You’re lucky to have her.” Phryne commented quietly.

“I know.” Jack squeezed her shoulder a little tighter.

Phryne had always wondered what it was like to have a sibling as an adult. She and Janey were so close, so intrinsically tied through all the chaos of their young lives, that she wondered if they would have stayed so inseparable, or if they would have gone separate ways and led different lives.

“I think Janey would have loved you.” Phryne decided to herself. “She was the younger one, but she was always the one telling me to slow down, go home, get down.” She chuckled as she felt a tear prickle the corner of her eye. “She would have called you a stabilizing influence, I think.”

“I would have loved to meet her.” He said honestly.

“Do you think you and I would have met in that life? If I hadn’t had to come back to find her?” Phryne wondered out loud.

“Oh absolutely.” He said. “You would have been one of the bad girls from Collingwood that I desperately tried to woo in my wilder days.” She laughed out loud at the thought of Jack’s wilder days, when he was just another insouciant young man.

“Did you succeed in wooing a lot of these girls?” She asked, already seeing a new side of him.

“Mm, a few were sympathetic to my plight.” He said cockily. “Oh, God. Nora Franklin.” He recalled with a smile. “She was a year older than us, but notorious for rewarding adventurous behavior with,” he cleared his throat as Phryne waited expectantly, “her mouth, if you know what I mean.” He whispered with a knowing wiggle of his eyebrows. Phryne chuckled at his mock childish behavior. “So naturally, I snuck her into the Fitzroy Gardens in the middle of the night to see if this rumor was true.”

“Jack Robinson, you bad boy!” Phryne gasped. “Did she deliver?”

“On the bench in the bandstand.” He grinned like he was seventeen all over again.

“I had no idea you had such a sordid history.” She teased him. “How could I ever compete with Nora Franklin?”

“Mm, she wouldn’t have stood a chance against a beautiful girl like you. But you probably would have broken my heart and never looked back.” He looked over at her with a knowing grin.

“I don’t know about that. If I wanted to rebel against my parents, I think marrying a future Detective Inspector would have given my crook of a father heart palpitations.”

“Oh, rebellious Phryne would be the marrying sort, eh?” Jack teased. “Now that is a new world.”

“Stranger things have happened.” She tried to play it off like it was intentional but Phryne hadn’t realized the word had left her mouth until he had pointed it out.

And the ease with which it had slipped out, even theoretically, scared her to death.

OOOOO

_Phryne came waltzing in (literally) around 8 am, drunkenly stumbling through her front door, headed for her bed. She paused halfway up the stairs and turned around._

_Was that…_

_She made her way back down the stairs and looked in the dining room._

_Sitting at her table, reading the morning paper, was none other than Jack Robinson. She definitely hadn’t expected to see him here this morning._

_“Can I help you, Inspector?” She asked._

_“I’m quite alright, thanks.” He said without looking up._

_She had half a mind to ask more questions, but she thought better of it. She was too tired to care. She simply left him to her paper and headed up to her bedroom. She opened her closet and waded through the rows and rows of wool suits hanging there to find her favorite silk pajamas. She managed to change and fell face first onto her pillows._

_“Ow!” She moaned as she sat back up. She reached deep under her pillows and pulled out a novel by Zane Grey._

_Goddamn it, Jack._

_She hurled the book to the other side of the room. She pulled the sheets down and grumpily tucked herself in, pulling the covers clear over her head._

_They smelled like him._

_She couldn't help but inhale a few times, despite her anger with him. He had completely invaded her life, he was everywhere, and she couldn’t avoid him. But he smelled so good. She inhaled again._

_“Phryne.” She heard someone calling her name from downstairs. She turned over, wanting to just sleep._

“Wake up, Phryne.”

Phryne opened her eyes, wondering where she was for a moment.

“Good morning.” Jack smiled at her, and she realized the scent in her dream had been Jack’s soap and shaving cream as he got ready for work.

She had dreamt that he had invaded her life. She wasn't half wrong. 

“I’ve got to go, but I just wanted to say goodbye.”

“Goodbye.” She murmured with a smile as he bent down to kiss her. “Be safe.” She requested.

“You too.” He smiled and then he was gone.

Phryne turned over and stared at the ceiling.

They had been together over two months now, which was longer than she had ever been with anyone. The newness of the relationship was already beginning to wear down to a comfortable pattern. Weekends at either his or her place, the occasional dinner and lunch together during the week, working cases together as their work intersected. It had all been going smoothly.

She was being domesticated without ever having realized it.

Today she woke up with a hunger for trouble. She wanted to do something reckless, something wild. She wasn’t ready to simply become someone’s other half. She wanted to be wholly herself again.

“Miss?” A knock on the door stirred her from her thoughts.

“Come in.” She told Mr. Butler.

“Mr. Johnson and Mr. Yates are downstairs in the kitchen with someone who would like to inquire about your services.”

“A case?”

“It would appear so. I got the impression they didn’t want the police involved directly.” Mr. Butler explained politely. “Shall I move them in the parlor?”

Phryne grinned.

“The kitchen is fine, Mr. B. I’ll be down shortly.”

OOOOO

“I mean, sure, she’s a toff, but she’ll help you better than any copper will.”

“Such praise this early in the morning, Bert?” Phryne smiled as she sat down at the table. “You’ll make me blush.”

“Miss Fisher?” The unknown gentleman across the table spoke up.

“Yes. And you are?”

“You can call me Ivan Petrov.”

Phryne turned to look at Bert and Cec.

“Go on.” She said hesitantly.

“To put bluntly, I’m being accused of murder I did not commit.”

“By who?” She asked the table. 

“There was a bit of a tussle at the docks.” Cec said politely.

“And someone was stabbed.” Bert vouched.

“But not by Ivan.” Cec added.

“By _who_?” Phryne repeated her original question, staring down the men.

“Certain officers of the law think that this killer is me. But no.” Ivan said.

“You brought a wanted man to _this_ kitchen table?” Phryne asked Bert and Cec. “What if Jack were here?” She asked.

“We came in first and checked with Mr. B. Ivan stayed in the cab.” Bert explained. She sighed and looked over at Mr. Butler, who was busy polishing a piece of silver in silence.

“How can I help you, Mr. Petrov?” She asked. 

“I need you to solve crime.” Ivan explained. “You find the real killer and I go back to my business.”

“What is your business exactly?"

“Import and export.”

“You’re one of his biggest clients, Miss.” Cec whispered in her ear.

Phryne sighed.

“Then let’s start at the beginning, shall we?” She requested.

OOOOO

Phryne, despite her better judgment, found herself down at the docks. She was hoping that she could get some information without being seen by a certain Detective Inspector who was surely hovering around a white sheet somewhere. 

She took a deep breath as she saw Constable Collins taking notes from a witness.

“Miss Fisher?” She heard from behind her. 

Damn it.

She turned around with a bright smile.

“Jack.” She greeted.

“What brings you to my crime scene?” He asked.

“It’s also my crime scene.” She informed him. “I’ve been hired to solve this murder.”

“By who?”

She smiled as she realized that maybe they were more alike that she wanted to admit.

“A client.”

“A suspect?”

“A client.” She repeated firmly.

“Mm, I see. So you wouldn’t mind if I spoke to this client?”

“Absolutely not. It’s Cecil Yates.” She informed him. It was the only way she would take the case and ensure that she couldn’t be tied to anyone who might actually be guilty. She had done it for Cec, who assured her that Ivan spoke the truth.

Jack looked up briefly before shaking his head.

“Oh, you’re...you’re very good.” Jack complimented her, seeing the loophole immediately for what it was. “Truly, Miss Fisher. You’ve gotten yourself into quite the extraordinary position.”

“Mm, I’ve heard that one before.” She purred as she walked by him to examine the body.

The comment, however cheeky, was something he would have just rolled his eyes at six months ago, but they both knew that a lot had changed in six months. This was uncharted territory, it was the first time she had flaunted her past since they had gotten together. She tried to look as nonchalant as possible as he stared down at her in disbelief, but it was difficult to do. He seemed to be eight feet tall as he cast a shadow down over her.

“Your main suspect is who, precisely?” She asked, changing the subject.

“I’m not going to reveal that information to a private citizen.” He half-teased but Phryne knew him well enough to hear the difference. He was pulling rank, but trying to be casual about it. She stared up at him in surprise. 

“Well then, I guess that gives me the upper hand.” She said as she replaced the sheet over the body.

“How do you reckon?” He asked, leaning back against a wall and looking far too smug.

“I’m not going to waste my time going after an innocent man.” She stood up and shook the imaginary dust off her gloved hands. “You're going to need some time to catch up to me. In fact, I expect that you’ll be working so hard on this case tonight, you won't be able to stop by for dinner.”

After all, she wasn't about to eat dinner with a man whose pride was so fragile, he was wounded by a single comment.

“Phryne…”

“No, really, Jack. I think you’re going to be working very, very hard on this one.” She informed him over her shoulder as she headed back to her car.

OOOOO

Phryne made it two steps into her house and Mr. Butler was holding the phone out to her.

“Phone for you, Miss. It’s Mrs. Reynolds.”

She groaned for a moment before reaching out her hand.

“Katherine! Hello.” She smiled, hoping it would pass muster.

“Phryne, Andrew has taken the girls out for the day and I have found myself with the afternoon free. I was wondering if I could interest you in that tea?”

“Oh, well…”

“I know it’s short notice, so please feel free to say no if it’s inconvenient.”

“No, no. I’d love to. I’m just working a case at the moment and your brother is being extremely uncooperative.”

“Can I help in some way?” She asked.

Phryne smiled as she got an idea.

“How much do you know about sewing?” She asked.

OOOOO

“So, we’re going fabric shopping? Is all of your undercover work this exciting?” Katherine smiled as she followed Phryne into the store.

“We’re looking for imported fabric that was smuggled into the country and might have been in the shipment that got a man murdered.” Phryne corrected.

“So, yes.” Katherine grinned.

"Yes." Phryne chuckled. 

"What sort of design were you thinking?" Katherine said a bit louder, letting her know the shopkeeper was behind her.

"Modern, something straight, but with a plunging neckline." She grinned. 

“What do you think? For an evening dress?” Katherine held up some material to her shoulder.

“Lovely.” Phryne commented. “That green looks marvelous on you. You should get it for yourself.”

“Hello, ladies. How can I help you today?”

"We’re in the need of imported silk from China. I was told that you carry the highest quality.”

“Oh no ma’am. I couldn’t afford it.” He said quickly.

“Any idea where I might find it?” She asked him leaning in closer. “Price isn't an object.” She added under her breath.

“I’m sorry, ma’am. I really can't help you.”

“That’s too bad. Lin Chung told me you might have some left in the back. Oh well," she waved it off, "we’ll just move on to the next place on the list.” She looked over at Katherine, who had a perfect nonplussed expression.

Dead pan features must run in the family, she thought to herself.

“Oh, oh. I see. Mr. Chung sent you.” The man set to work, pulling out fabric from under the counter. “Well, in that case…” He pulled out a beautiful ream of silk.

“Oh, Phryne. It’s beautiful.” Katherine smiled as she held it up. “I could do amazing things with this. You’re right. You must have all of it.” She concurred.

“Lin will be so pleased. He loves me in silk.” Phryne smiled.

“Only the best for Mr. Chung's friends.” The small man smiled. Phryne reached into her purse and was preparing to hand over the money for the silk when a constable crashed through the front door.

“Stop! Police!” He panted, pointing his stick at the women. The man behind the counter jumped over the counter gate and was out the back door. The constable looked positively bamboozled, looking to the door and back towards the women.

“Well, go on. We’ll wait.” Phryne waved him after the shop owner.

The constable hesitated for just another second before bounding after the long gone man. 

“Are we in trouble?” Katherine asked, a slight grin on her face.

“That depends."

"On what?"

"On if he has back up.” Phryne headed quietly for the door.

“Oh, he does.” Another officer grinned as he blocked the doorway. "Ladies." He tipped his cap at them.

"Hello, Officer." Phryne smiled back weakly. "Lovely day." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I think I know where this story is going, something new appears! Thanks for the patience. I hope to return to the fun, smutty stuff soon!

Phryne and Katherine were giggling like two adolescent girls over their situation when Jack walked up to their cell.

“One afternoon together and I’m already picking the pair of you up from jail.” He shook his head as he looked down at the file in his hand. “Possessing stolen property, fraternizing with known criminals, _and_ fleeing a crime scene?” Jack read the file in his hand. “You don’t waste time, do you?”

“We didn’t flee. We walked out quite calmly, thank you very much. And no money was exchanged so we never possessed anything.” Phryne informed him. “You should inform the constable to wait longer next time otherwise his evidence will never stick.”

“Yes, I’ll be sure to do that.” Jack shook his head in disbelief at her recommendation before turning his attention to his sister. “And you,” he began, “I expect this sort of behavior from her but you have two young girls and a husband at home. What would I tell them if anything happened to you?”

“Jack, we’re perfectly fine. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Katherine explained.

“No. You weren't.” He said, knowing better. “Do you have any idea how many strings I’m going to have to pull to get you out of here without an arrest record?” He asked her.

“But we didn’t know it was stolen silk!” Katherine defended. 

“You know me, Jack. I asked the storekeeper for the best silk he had. I said money was no object, and voila.” Phryne continued.

“He pulled out the most gorgeous silk, Jack.” Katherine sighed at just the memory.

“Naturally, I had to have it.” Phryne grinned. “Can you imagine an entire dress made from something so soft?” She asked him, hoping to stir up some sort of favor in him. “You’d never be able to take your hands off me.” She whispered saucily from behind the bars.

“That’s funny. I was told the dress was going to be made to impress a Mr. Lin Chung.” Jack stared down at his folder as if he didn’t recognize the name before looking at Phryne for confirmation with ice cold eyes. “Are candlelight and chopsticks reigning at your table once more, Miss Fisher?” Jack asked softly through the bars.

Phryne's stomach churned as she looked away in guilt. Even though Jack must know better, the combination of her comment earlier that morning and her ploy this afternoon seemed to be too much for Jack to overlook as coincidence. The one-two punch had gotten to him and she hated being the reason he had to ask such a question. 

Before she could respond, footsteps echoed down the empty hallway towards the cell. Jack instinctively backed away from the bars, but kept his eyes on her.

“Mrs. Reynolds, you’re free to go. You were clearly an innocent bystander in all this and we apologize for the mix-up.” The constable unlocked the cell door and Phryne frowned as Jack took his turn to look away from her.

Katherine, bless her heart, didn’t move.

“Let’s go, Katie.” Jack said, waving her out of the cell.

“Not until Phryne is released.” She said stubbornly.

“I’m fine, Katherine. Go.” Phryne said.

“Please. An innocent bystander?” She looked at Phryne for confirmation that it was an absurd statement before turning back to Jack. “I’ll wait until you can get Phryne out as well.” She told her brother.

“I can’t get Phryne out.”

“Yes, you can.” Katherine demanded.

“No. I can’t. I was the one who ordered the raid on that shop, my hands are tied. And she has burned far too many bridges with the Victoria Police Force. They are loving this.” He said seriously. "They know about her past relationship with Chung and they have her at the crime scene talking to me about the case. The best I could do was lie and tell them that you are a naive housewife who has no idea what kind of manipulation Miss Fisher is capable of. In fact, I think it made them feel better about their own gullibility when it comes to Miss Fisher.”

“Johnathan Geoffrey Robinson, this woman has done absolutely nothing wrong. You will get her released or we will both die in this cell, do you hear me?” Katherine said sternly, using her Mother voice.

Jack sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Phryne momentarily felt sorry for him. If they weren't fighting, she might have pulled him in close and kissed his stress away. She might have rested his head on her lap and ran her fingers through his hair.

But they were fighting, she reminded herself. Still, she knew that he was trying his best.

“Jack?” Phryne murmured so quietly that despite himself, Jack had to look over at her. She shook her head, silently letting him know not to listen to his sister. He got the message and glanced over at her.

“Take Katherine home.” Phryne instructed him. 

“But…” Katherine started.

“Between you and me, it’s not the first time Jack has arrested me and it certainly won’t be the last." Phryne told her honestly. "But will you do me a favor?” She requested.

“Yes.” She agreed immediately.

“Stop by the house and tell Jane I’m fine?" Phryne saw Jack’s jaw tighten as he remembered the young girl at home who had so many reasons to worry about her guardian not coming home. "And try to be calm and, you know, motherly about it. The last time I was arrested was traumatic for the both of us and I don't want her to worry about me.” 

“Of course. Anything else?” Katherine asked, willing to do more.

“No but thank you.” Phryne smiled softly. 

“You were working for me.” Jack suggested quietly and both women turned their heads to make sure they had actually heard him speak. “Undercover. I asked you to go in ahead of us so we could see the silk before we raided. The constable went in early, and ran after the owner, so we had to arrest you to protect your covers.”

“In case the owner let the word out that we were there with the police.” Phryne followed his logic.

“It was need to know only. Constables weren’t involved.” Jack added.

“Jack, that could be incredibly dangerous…” Phryne knew he would be the one who suffered the consequences if it fell through.

“Not if I sell it right.” He said seriously. “It matches all the facts. I talked to Phryne about it at the docks. We were both working the same case and she mentioned that knowing Lin could get her in with the owner of the shop, but she needed someone who knew their way around fabrics, so I offered my own sister to go with her.” Jack said.

“That checks out.” Katherine agreed.

Jack looked at Phryne.

“Are you sure?” She asked him, analyzing him carefully.

“It fits.” He repeated with a nod.

Phryne took a deep breath.

“Well then, go on. Get us out of here.”

OOOOO

When Phryne finally walked in the front door that evening, she headed straight up the stairs to Jane’s room. She knocked twice and waited for the okay to enter.

“Come in.” Jane’s muffled voice through the door made Phryne smile.

“You’re late.” Jane smiled as she saw Phryne appear. “Were you out with the Inspector all this time?”

“Something like that. How was your day?” She asked as she sat down on the bed next to her.

“I tried to visit my mother but she wasn’t well enough. I only saw her for a few minutes.”

“Are you okay?” Phryne asked with a concerned sigh.

“Yeah, I just feel guilty sometimes, that I’m away at school and she’s…”

“I know. It’s not fair.” Phryne agreed as she played with the girl's hair. “But she wants what's best for you, you know that, don't you?"

Jane nodded.

"And you know that I am always willing to go with you, if you ever want someone....” 

“I like to go alone.” Jane repeated her stance and Phryne nodded in understanding.

There was a long pause as they both reflected on their miserable days.

“What a sorry lot we are.” Phryne commented as she looked down at themselves. “Jack arrested me today.” She confessed with a small smile. 

“What?!” Jane chuckled. "Why?"

"Oh, he thought I was meddling."

"Were you?"

"Maybe a little." She grinned. "But he did get me out again though, so I can't hold it against him.”

“Because he loves you.” Jane smiled knowingly. "And you love him." 

“I suppose I do.” Phryne answered wistfully.

“Do you think...I mean, if he asked you to, do you think you would ever marry him?”

“Why? What have you heard?” Phryne asked suspiciously. 

“Nothing.” She smiled. “But his family seems very nice.” She added.

“They are.” Phryne agreed, trying to figure out the underlying meaning of the conversation.

“And you’re happy?”

“Always.” Phryne looked at her ward curiously. “Are you worried about me being lonely without you too?" She said in disbelief. "You know we’re always overflowing with strays and stowaways in this house.” Phryne reminded her.

“No, not lonely.” Jane paused thoughtfully. “But if you did want a proper family, you know, with a husband and everything...” 

Phryne felt her heart stop. 

“Excuse me, but I already have a proper family, thank you very much." She informed the young girl. "And I like it just the way it is." She confirmed. "But..." she continued, "if someday Inspector Robinson decides that he'd like to join us, then, and only then, you and I can have a discussion about whether or not we think he's capable of such a heavy responsibility."

Jane smiled at her description of the pair. 

"Are we clear?" She asked. 

"Yes." 

“Good.”  Phryne squeezed her hand once before letting her go. “Now that we have that settled, are you hungry? Mr. B is making crepes for dinner."

"Strawberries and cream?" Jane asked hopefully. 

"I think that can be arranged." Phryne agreed as she stood up. 

"Miss?" Jane stopped her. 

"Hmm?" She paused in the doorway and looked back. 

"I like our family too." She smiled and Phryne felt relief wash over her. At times, she had as much anxiety over their precarious mother/daughter relationship as Jane did, especially with Jane's mother still in the picture. It meant a lot to hear that she wasn't screwing up too badly. 

"I'm glad to hear it." She said honestly. "Now, you have five minutes to come down for dinner or I'm starting without you." She warned with a smile.

"Coming. I'm coming." Jane said as she stood up quickly and they headed down the stairs together. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunsetdreamer wrote me a fic since we only have a few more days before our annual vacation together. I had to respond in kind. So...
> 
> I'll see your angst, Sunsetdreamer, and raise you some smut. *pushes 2800 words across the table like poker chips*

After dinner, Phryne heard Jack’s knock on the door and her heart stopped. She drained the last of her wine and stood up, waving Mr. Butler back to the kitchen so she could open the door herself.

She took a deep breath and pulled the door open.

“Jack.” She smiled and took a step back, inviting him in. He took a step in and shut the door behind him. “Have you eaten yet? I can have Mr. Butler whip you up a crepe.”

“No, no. I’m fine.” He waved benevolently as he followed her into the parlor.

“Glass of wine?” She asked as she refilled her own glass.

“Sure.” He replied as she filled a glass for him. She handed it to him in silence, a single nod his only response.

Phryne watched as he took a long, slow sip of his wine, not sure of where she stood with him after her antics earlier. His features were totally impassive, but in a companionable way. She hated that he could mask his thoughts so easily. She wanted desperately to ask how things had turned out after she and Katherine had left the station, but it wasn’t her place, so she sat in awkward silence, letting him have control of the room.

A glance out of the corner of his eye was her only warning that he was about to speak as he set down his glass of wine.

“So...how was your day?” He asked wryly.

Phryne snorted in surprise at the unexpected question. A small, proud smile appeared on his face as he apparently got the reaction he had desired and she felt her heart grow with love for him for the joke. He was endlessly winning her over and he didn’t even need to try.

She pulled herself together enough to play it cool, crossing her legs and leaning forward so her arms were resting on her knee.

“It was fine, I suppose.” She said casually. “I got into a bit of a scrape but a kind man saved me from a terrible fate.”

“Sounds nice.” Jack leaned back across the arm of the couch, settling in now that the tension was broken.

“He really is.” She concurred with a smile.

“I’m sorry.” Jack muttered, shaking his head and breaking the game. “I shouldn’t have lashed out at you like that. It wasn’t fair.”

“I shouldn’t have brought your sister with me to the fabric shop.”

“Mm.” He agreed. “Was that your idea or hers?” He asked curiously, seeking out his answer in her eyes.

“A little of both.” She smirked. “She’s really good, Jack. You should keep her in mind for future cases.”

“Uh, no.” He answered unequivocally.

“I’m telling you, something magical runs in the Robinson blood. She was so quick on her feet, and such stony features! She didn’t blink. It was… remarkable.”

“We’re changing the subject now.” Jack informed her, but his eyes were gleaming at the return of their familiar banter.

Somehow, their glasses of wine became the rest of the bottle, and the start of another; until soon, Phryne was tucked into Jack’s shoulder on the couch, his arm around her, holding her close.

“Are you done with your wine?” Phryne inquired politely.

“I could be. Why, do you have a better offer?” He squinted, pretending to read her.

She smiled coyly.

“I think we’ve promised each other a slow burn once or twice.” She recalled, feeling hazy enough to let it happen this time.

“Mm, sounds enticing. If you think you’re ready for that.” He added.

“Is that a challenge?” She asked.

“How much have you had to drink? Can you manage to keep your hands to yourself long enough to accomplish such a feat?” He countered and she scowled at the assumption that she couldn’t.

“Just finish your wine.” She nodded to his glass and he did as he was told.

Jack stood up and raised Phryne to her feet. She giggled as she turned around and wrapped her arms around Jack’s neck.

“Take me upstairs and make love to me.” She whispered lovingly. She was in a lovely, rosy place and she couldn't imagine a better sensation than Jack’s hands slowly moving over her.

“Miss, Fisher, are you intoxicated?” He inquired.

“No. I just know what I want.” She purred. “And right now, I want your voice in my ear and your hands on my body.” She shivered at her own description and Jack herded her swiftly up the stairs.

Once they were safely in the bedroom, they undressed each other slowly.

“Jack?” Phryne asked curiously as she unbuttoned his collar and carefully moved down the rest of his shirt. “Did you ever fantasize about us... before?” She wondered out loud.

"You know I did." He replied, knowing that she was looking for something else with the question and waiting for her to continue. 

"But what was the first one? When did you know that you wanted me this way?"

Jack thought back and then smiled quietly to himself.

“It was after our first kiss.” He confessed as his hands stroked the small of her back absentmindedly. “You surprised me when you kissed me back. I wasn’t ready for it.”

“Mm.” Phryne placed her hands on his chest and closed her eyes at the memory. “You tasted like butter.” She recalled as she licked her lips.

“And afterwards, when my head was still reeling, you showed me your painting.” He reminisced with a smile. “I saw that image of you, stretched out, back arched, and the thoughts were there before I could fight them back.”

“What thoughts?” She wanted to know as she dropped his pants to the floor and he stepped out of them.

“What you’d sound like, what you’d taste like…”

She let out a soft moan as Jack’s mouth captured her earlobe, sucking playfully and causing her clit to throb in jealousy.

“Did you act on this fantasy, Jack?” Phryne wondered as she let her hand stroke the length of him.

Jack swallowed a lump in his throat and craned his neck before hesitantly placing his hand over hers, slowly guiding her strokes. Phryne’s body reacted immediately to the brazen act.

“I thought about you the entire drive home.” He said as they stroked him together. “I imagined you underneath me, making that face, those sounds…” He released their hands from his body so he could place himself between her legs and lower her to the bed.

“How did it feel when you finally were able to touch yourself?” She asked, her eyes glazing over in heat. 

“Illicit.” He said honestly as his fingers ghosted over her breasts, as if she were still off limits.

“Oh.” She whimpered at the word, remembering how forbidden these thoughts had been mere months before. Her thighs clenched around his hips in desire, but Jack didn’t move. “Touch me, Jack.” She begged, her body crying out for him.

To his credit, he almost did, reaching out for a second before realizing he wasn’t supposed to give in quite yet.

“No.” He shook his head, schooling himself. “You are extremely dangerous, Miss Fisher. You make me lose all sense of my promises, even to you.This will be slow if it kills us.”

“Oh, it will.” She confirmed. She was absolutely desperate for him and they both knew it.

“What was your first fantasy about me?” He asked, hoping to distract her. He set about exploring the skin on her stomach with just his mouth, sliding down the bed and removing the temptation to enter her.

“It was a dream, after we first met. Maybe after the train?” She guessed. “You were standing in front of a closed door,” she swallowed hard, trying to focus, “and I knew that there was a crime scene on the other side, but you wouldn’t let me in.” She hissed as Jack licked at the back of her knee before placing it over his shoulder.

The god damn tease.

“Continue.” He encouraged as he did the same to the other leg.

“After attempting to sweet talk my way past you, I gave up and tried a new tactic. I got on my knees.”

“To beg?” Jack deadpanned as he licked his lips.

“Definitely not.” She wriggled beneath him and he placed a hand on her hip to keep her still. “Being as it was my dream, you didn’t object or protest, you just let me go about pushing your coat aside and unzipping you.”

“I think the Dream version of myself has more in common with me than you might suspect.” Jack commented before kissing his way up her inner thigh.

“Mm. I do remember you wove your hands through my hair, guiding me.” She recalled as she closed her eyes. Jack’s tongue reached out to taste her and she stifled a moan. “I somehow knew, even then, that you were stubborn, but sweet.”

“Not as sweet as you,” Jack promised, his tongue still fresh with the taste of her. Phryne smiled at the comment.

“I woke up aching for you. I barely knew you and yet I’d never wanted anyone so badly. I fantasized about you taking me against that same imaginary door, your body pressing against mine, until I was screaming.”

Jack rewarded her for the erotic confession by setting a slow but steady rhythm against her clit with his tongue.

“Oh…” She let her hand pause on the back of his head, encouraging him to continue his tortuous consistency. She couldn’t help but arch into him as the first stirrings of release beckoned at her. “Yes, Jack. That feels….yes, oh.” She whimpered as he slowly added his fingers, curving within her to stroke her walls. She began to pant in time with her hips and her free hand desperately flew to her breast. She cried out as she shuddered violently, riding out the waves of a seemingly endless orgasm before falling limp against the mattress.

“So much better than a fantasy.” She heard him whisper to himself as he moved back to the top of the bed. She turned to look at him and was overwhelmed by the look in his eye. He adored her, that much was clear. She put a hand on his cheek and he pressed it deeper into her palm.

Without a sound, she moved onto his lap and took him inside her. They locked eyes for a few moments before Jack leaned up and kissed her, their eyes fluttering shut as they concentrated on the dueling physical connections between their bodies.

When he could bear it no longer, Jack buried his face in the crook of her neck and came hard, muffling his raw reaction in the curves of her body. Phryne closed her eyes at his beautiful vulnerability and held him tightly, her heart suddenly heavy with guilt over her thoughts from that morning.

How could she ever think _this_ was too comfortable? How could she watch this man give her everything he had and somehow want something more? She instantly hated herself for acting so childishly.

“I love you.” She whispered in his ear as he came down from his high. “I know I don’t say it enough or show it enough but I do. I really, really love you.” Her voice cracked a bit and Jack looked up in surprise at hearing her emotion.

“I know that you do.” He murmured sincerely, brushing her hair away from her face.

“And you deserve to hear it all the time, not for any reason, but just because it’s true.” She told him, as if he wasn’t aware. “Don’t let me take you for granted.”

“Phryne, where is this coming from?” He asked, his eyes narrowing in concern as she pulled away from him.

“Today, I did something that I knew you would hate, something reckless, just because I wanted to feel like myself again. My old self.” She corrected. “But I didn’t feel like my old self. I still felt like the woman you loved, only this time I was hurting you and being spiteful.” She confessed.

“No.” He shook his head, defending her from herself.

“You didn’t see me acting out, or if you did, you didn’t care. You came to me tonight anyway and just…” She waved it away, as if it were that easy to dissipate. She didn’t have the words to explain the forgiveness, intimacy, and love that he had displayed towards her today. It was overwhelming.

“You’re upset that we made up?” Jack looked up, failing to follow her logic.

“No. Yes. I…I don’t know. I just, I don’t deserve it." She sighed, not explaining herself properly. “I became one of those people that I hate today.” She murmured. 

“What people?”

“Everyone. All of the people who only say ‘I love you’ to cover up their sins.”

Jack fell silent.

Phryne knew from experience that ‘I love you’ was carte blanche, a free opportunity to do whatever you wanted, so long as it was under the guise of true passion. Unintentional or intentional malice didn’t matter. Physical and emotional abuse could be wiped away with three little words. It could make every wrong decision right again.

All’s fair in love, no?

Her mother’s endless ability to forgive whatever her father burdened their family with.

Her father’s ability to excuse his own behavior because deep down, he always loved his family first and the rest was just good fun.

Rene’s declarations that his violence would never happen again, that he never meant to lose control, he just couldn’t help himself when she brought out such strong feelings in him.

Today, Phryne had joined their ranks without second thought.

She felt like she had lost so much of herself to him already and they hadn’t even been together that long. For the last few months, she had watched herself becoming the very person she had always fought against. In trying to avoid her fate, she had become her own worst enemy.

But she had also known, deep down, that if her rebellious actions hurt or upset him in any way, that it wouldn’t be for long. He would forgive her almost anything. Of course he would: he loved her.  

The traitorous thought made her stomach churn, even now.

“Everyone?” Jack finally repeated, wanting to clarify that she included herself in that category. 

“Everyone but you.” She added quietly.

"No." He shook his head, rejecting her answer. "I refuse to believe that's true. I know better than anyone how well you use all the charms you possess to weave your way in and out of situations, but you'd never do it maliciously."

“This morning, I woke up feeling... trapped.” She shook her head at her own foolishness. “Which was ridiculous because by this afternoon, when you looked at me with those sad eyes and asked if there were chopsticks at my table again, my heart broke, Jack; because the thought of wanting anyone else aside from you is incredibly stupid.”

He didn't look up, as if he could remain neutral by hiding his face from her. 

“And the absolute worst part is, if we hadn't been interrupted in that cell, I would have told you the same words that were used against me." She looked down at her hands before speaking the words like a spell. "Je suis désolé. Je t'aime. Je ne voulais pour rien de tout cela se produise.”

I’m sorry.

I love you.

I never meant for any of this to happen.

“Oh Phryne.” Jack finally sighed, not needing a translation to understand why the sentences haunted her. He reached out for her and pulled her closer to his side. “You know it isn't the same situation.”

“It doesn't matter. It felt the same. I took advantage of your feelings and it wasn’t fair.” She said as she rested her head on his shoulder and intertwined their fingers together.

“I should have never spoken to you like that either." He said into her hair. "I know that you would never be unfaithful to me.” 

“Do you?” She asked, looking up at him for confirmation, totally unable to hide her hope. “Truly?”

“Yes. Of course. I’m never going to be comfortable with the thought of someone else’s hands on you, in love or rage, but that’s all in the past now and I’ll try harder to remember that.”

“Thank you.” She murmured.

“But if you’re feeling claustrophobic, or anything else, you have to tell me. I want you to be completely honest with me.” He requested.

“Really?” 

“Yes.”

“You swear?” She confirmed. 

“I swear.” He acquiesced.

“On your life?” She added, a small smile starting to twitch at the corner of her mouth as she wondered how far she could push him. 

“On _your_ life, which is far more precious to me.” He replied honestly.

Phryne felt her heart clench in her chest as he not only appeased her, but outdid her, yet again.

“Are you ever going to stop turning my head, Jack Robinson?” She asked.

He started to shake his head no but Phryne couldn’t wait for him to finish his reply. She pulled his head toward her for a surprise kiss so reminiscent of their first, Phryne felt deja vu. 

But this time, Jack was ready for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Bestest. I can't wait to see you!


End file.
